For the millions of travelers around the world planning to visit foreign countries for business or leisure, often for the first time, the problem arises to have to collect all sorts of travel information about their destination before departure. If part of the collected information cannot jeopardize a trip, and just make it more or less enjoyable and/or costly if it appears to be eventually wrong or inadequate; it remains that information about safety and security conditions, health questions and entry requirements is crucial and cannot be overlooked under the penalty of experiencing severe problems while traveling. However, travelers are often left alone with the task of collecting at least a significant part of this key information even though they can receive some help of their airline or travel agent if they have booked their trip through a traditional travel agency. Often, nowadays, trips are also booked online without human intervention. Travelers can then only rely on whatever warnings and advices have been prepared for their current travel destination by those in charge of the site of the online travel provider, if some are indeed actually provided. Moreover, individual travelers have generally no a priori idea of what information is important to know about their destination and from where they can get it, beyond the fact they generally think to refer to some official sites of their citizenship or residence country like the ones put in place by most country department of foreign affairs and other government or international official sites that travelers may know of, like the World Health Organization (WHO) the United Nations (UN) public health arm. Nevertheless, even if travelers have been able to collect some of the necessary information about their travel destinations they cannot be sure that the disparate set of documents they have collected contains all they must be aware of before departing. Thus, there is a need for a travel system capable of automatically delivering upon request of a traveler a comprehensive and synthetic set of current travel advices and warnings collected from a plurality of reliable sources for a given travel destination.